Blue Cat
by Usagi Uchiha
Summary: She never found a replacement of her deceased guardian until she met a certain blue kitten in the old familiar parking lot. Bleach cross. Grimmjow, Usagi centric.


Me: Hey everyone! I'm back where I belong! That's right, here with all of my Sailor Moon crossover buddies. After one major flop, (which I am not going to say was), I decided to get out of the funk and write a new Sailor Moon crossover. This is also written mainly because I felt bad for those who liked my story, "The 14th Captain" that I removed. I am sorry to those who had liked it but there were plot holes that I couldn't repair.

This is a Bleach/ Sailor Moon crossover that contains Usagi as the main character. The others are included but they will have small roles and I plan to have Mamoru somewhat bashed, so if you don't like this, then don't read it. Flames and heavy criticism is not allowed or tolerable.

For those who do like this new story, please review. That way I'll get off my butt and write more. The key point is: Review. Without reviews, a writer gets somewhat devastated. Believe me, that what got me into a funk after my last fic failed. Anyway, here's the story. Onward!

* * *

O.O.O.O.O.O

Blue Cat  
Usagi Uchiha aka Assassin-chan-Saku  
Bleach/Sailor Moon  
Grimmjow/Usagi  
Rated T for Teen because of death, blood, and a few curse words.

O.O.O.O.O.O

* * *

Outside the Tsukino household was quiet but it was windy, despite being a mild day. The trees danced and its leaves fell along the walk paths that led up to the back door, which made a person's footsteps crunch beneath them. Usagi slowly made her way to the middle of the square and stopped at a stone slab that was carved out very roughly at the edges. It wasn't that special as the design was very simple but the words engraved on them meant the world to a certain blond heroine. The words written on the earthy material were meaningful but sullen. White lettering etched on the slab had read the poetic verse, "Here lies Luna. A cat to many, but a great friend to few".

Usagi's hair whipped in frenzy as she reminisced in the Lunar guardians last day on earth. The past events leading up to this flooded Usagi's mind. Luna and her had always crossed that walk path that led to Rei's shrine many times, so what happened on that day? Typically, Luna had sped off in front of Usagi because she wanted to go ahead to check out the situation at hand. What there shouldn't have been was the truck that ran a red light. It happened so fast. One minute Luna was fine, the next minute Luna was violently hit by the sheer force of the truck.

Usagi found Luna lying on the side of the road in a puddle of blood, bleeding to death. She ignored the fact that she could get dirty by picking Luna up because she didn't care. She cradled the poor cat in her arms. How could this happen? Usagi pulled Luna closer, crying hysterically that her best friend and guardian wasn't breathing. If it was any second later, it could have been her as well but Usagi didn't let that deter her away from Luna's sad condition. She was devastated that Luna had died in her arms and tried to think on what to do. Her thoughts haunted her. Why didn't Luna jump out of the way? Why didn't Usagi scold Luna to wait for her? She shook her head and ran back to the house, carrying Luna in tow. Greeted by her concerned and worried parents and younger sibling, Usagi broke down again. Her parents, even though they were sadden at the death of Usagi's pet, tried to console her. They explained that accidents happen and it wasn't her fault but Usagi still felt terrible. Her mother had called the girls and Mamoru because Usagi was still in a deep depression, thus limiting her ability to talk about what had happen. They were as much shocked and baffled about the whole situation just like Usagi was.

The next day, Usagi, her parents and her younger sibling, buried Luna in the backyard. As the others left, Usagi thought about Luna. She thought that Luna would never die but Usagi had been wrong in the past before so it could be possible. Usagi just didn't want to admit it. Somewhere in her heart she believed Luna would never die, ever. Sure normal cats died all the time despite that old wives tale of cats having nine lives. Luna wasn't any ordinary cat. She was a cat human alien hybrid from the distant planet Mau sent to protect a certain Lunarian princess.

Usagi's heart wrenched in pain before a familiar voice brought her back to the present. "Hey dummy! Mom wants to see you" her younger sibling Shingo blurted out towards her. Usagi swore if he yelled it any louder, she would have gone deaf. Mama Ikuko wanted to see her? Usagi stepped inside the house by the means of the back door with her brother. Shingo then abruptly sped off into his room, leaving Usagi behind in his dust. Usagi was baffled about Shingo's sudden dash into his room but ignored it as Usagi's mom caught the blonde's attention. She turned around to face her mom instead of the direction of Shingo's room. "You wanted to see me?" she asked, wondering what she was supposed to do.

"Ah, yes. Usagi, could you deliver this knitted scarf to Mrs. Yoshibari at the convenience store. I asked Shingo but he said no and then rushed outside to get you. I wonder why he refused to do this errand?" her mother asked to herself out loud. Usagi probably knew why by just looking at the scarf. No pre-teen boy would want to be dead carrying a pink scarf to an old lady. "Sure, I will mom" she replied back. Usagi needed something to keep her mind occupied right now. Usagi gently took the box that contained the scarf from her mother's hands. She then exited the house by the means of the front door and proceeded to walk towards her destination. The mini-mart was only a few blocks away, wasn't it?

Back at the house, her mother had remembered something important. "I forgot to tell her that it's supposed to rain. I hope she comes back soon". Ikuko looked out the window and turned towards the incoming grayish clouds.

* * *

O.O.O.O.O.O

Darkness flooded a certain 6th Espada's vision as he awoke from unconsciousness. Grimmjow groaned as tried to remember what had happened. All he remembered was that stupid 5th Espada Nnoitra interrupting his battle against Ichigo and that ridiculous scythe weapon of his digging into his left shoulder. After that, it all went blank. Where was he? He was pretty sure he had hit his head somewhere because he was hearing voices. Not a very good sign since the voices where neither his own or the people that was with him in Hueco Mundo. It was almost like the voices were chattering amongst themselves. Damn, they were driving him crazy! He opened his eyes and he looked around at what the commotion was about. There he was in a wooded area (he remembered someone telling him that this place was called a 'park'), surrounded by…humans? This didn't make much sense. He was supposed to be in the same place he was before. Did that stupid Aizen transported him here as a joke or did that jerk Ichigo save him? Never the less, he was angry and frustrated that he was here, not to mention that his left shoulder still stung with pain from that scythe digging into his flesh. At least these humans couldn't spot him because of their lack of spiritual energy. He decided that he couldn't just sit here and let himself bleed to death as the wound decided that now was the time to open up again. Grimmjow gripped his left shoulder with his right hand to stop some of the bleeding and slowly but surely walked into the city streets, looking for something to help him with his current situation.

Five drawn out minutes passed as Grimmjow kept dragging his body forward. Droplets of blood leaked out from his right hand as it failed to stop the wound from opening even more and the ruby colored splotches splattered on the pavement below. His face screwed up in pain as he struggled to keep going. This wound that he was given not that long ago was more serious than he thought it would be. His vision hazed as he felt the effects of the lost blood in his system. Is this what humans call being anemic? He didn't check his surroundings and sat abruptly down on the cold concrete, causing him to hear a slight metal chime. A steel fence was the support for his back as his eyes forcefully closed shut. Grimmjow cursed as he got even angrier. This little loss of blood shouldn't have made him so weak but he felt oh so tired. Was he going to die here? Darkness was replaced by light as he fell unconscious again.

* * *

O.O.O.O.O.O

Usagi huffed as she kept walking along the shoe beaten path. How far was this place? She was getting tired and the hunger pains from not eating anything were not helping her in the task at hand. Finally she spotted her destination, almost running right into the sliding doors. She caught herself before making a scene and gently tiptoed up to the counter. She dropped the box that contain the scarf off onto the counter and didn't bother to look back. Usagi wanted to get back as it was way past dinner and was pretty sure that Shingo managed to get first dibs on the ham dinner that Ikuko was baking. She was stopped on her way back because her eye caught the sight of a familiar parking lot. This….this was where she first met Luna. Oh, no! The haunting thoughts came back to her as she looked at the empty space. Even certain landmarks made her think of the deceased cat guardian. She sniffled for a few minutes before turning away. Suddenly by cue, a sound of a cat meowing in the parking lot made Usagi spin around on her heels. What was that noise, could it have been Luna? No, Luna was six feet under but Usagi DID hear a cat meowing. She trotted over slowly to where the sound was and looked curiously looked towards a off-white tarp that was oddly placed like it didn't belong there naturally. What she found was the strangest thing in the whole entire universe. Usagi found a kitten all right but it was blue! It was also the time that the rain decided to make its presence.

.end.

* * *

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Me: Now don't you guys get mad at me. Yeah, Luna is technically dead but this is crossed with Bleach so… (wink,wink). That's hint I'll give you. I really hope I got Grimmjow's personality right. I just imaged him talking like a punk since he is like Ichigo.

I am also currently working on a D. Gray Man/Sailor Moon crossover. I can't believe no one has done a Sailor Moon crossed with D. Gray Man before. Anyway, thank you for reading this crazy story I thought up. I hope you guys liked it.

NEXT TIME: Usagi brings home a strange kitten, colored like the sky. It seems she found a replacement for Luna but kitty!Grimmjow just wants to run away. What will the girls, Mamoru, and Artemis think about this new replacement? Find out in the next chapter of Blue Cat!


End file.
